Famiglia Lodge
La Famiglia Lodge rappresenta una delle famiglie principali di Riverdale. I Lodge sono proprietari di Lodge Industries oltre ad aver acquistato di recente il Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe e il Twilight Drive-In, le ultime delle quali stanno riqualificando tramite il progetto SoDale, pubblicizzato nell'open house. La famiglia una volta viveva a New York, fino all'arresto di Hiram Lodge per frode e appropriazione indebita. A causa del congelamento dei suoi beni, Hermione è partito con Veronica e sono tornati a Riverdale. Una volta che Hiram fu rilasciato dalla prigione, venne per unirsi a loro e attualmente vivono al Pembrooke. Storia Hermione e Hiram nacquero entrambi a Riverdale e crebbero insieme. Hermione stava frequentando Fred Andrews mentre stava andando a Riverdale High School. Tuttavia, ha rotto con lui per stare con il "ragazzo ricco", Hiram. Successivamente la coppia si sposò e si trasferì a New York, dove avevano la figlia Veronica. Anni dopo, mentre viveva a New York City, Hiram è stato incriminato e arrestato per frode e appropriazione indebita. I beni della Loggia furono congelati, lasciando Hermione e Veronica al verde. Hermione, senza altre scelte, partì con Veronica e tornò nella sua città natale, Riverdale. Lì, possedeva un piccolo pezzo di proprietà che era a suo nome e non di Hiram, e lavorava come cameriera in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Più tardi, è stata assunta dal suo ex fidanzato, Fred Andrews, il proprietario di Andrews Construction, come custode di un libro. Doveva anche occuparsi di alcuni affari incompiuti che Hiram si era lasciato alle spalle, mentre invece doveva pagare il loro debito con i Southside Serpents. Membri della famiglia *Hiram Lodge — Hiram è il padre di Hermosa e Veronica Lodge ed ex marito di Hermione Lodge. È anche un uomo d'affari, proprietario di Lodge Industries. Chi era ex partner commerciali di Manfred Muggs e attuale partner commerciale di Fred Andrews, attualmente collaborava al progetto SoDale. *Hermione Lodge — Hermione è la madre della Loggia Veronica e l'ex moglie della Loggia Hiram. Era anche azionista di Lodge Industries. Era anche l'ex fidanzata di Fred Andrews, era sua partner e lavorava per Andrews Construction, stavano lavorando insieme al progetto SoDale. Era anche un ex dipendente di Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe fino a quando ha smesso. È l'attuale sindaco di Riverdale. *Hermosa Lodge — Hermosa è la figlia di Hiram e la sorellastra di Veronica, nata e cresciuta a Miami. *Veronica Lodge — Veronica è la figlia di Hiram e Hermione Lodge, la sorellastra di Hermosa e la fidanzata di Archie Andrews. Come sua madre, è azionista di Lodge Industries, mentre attualmente è studentessa presso Riverdale High School. È anche una cheerleader delle River Vixens. RD-S2-E2-Hiram.png|Hiram Lodge|link=Hiram Lodge RD-S2-Hermione.png|Hermione Lodge|link=Hermione Lodge RD-S4-Hermosa-Lodge.png|Hermosa Lodge|link=Hermosa Lodge RD-S2-Veronica.png|Veronica Lodge|link=Veronica Lodge Albero genealogico ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em|AC|AC= Amante senza nome†|~|V|~|FP|FP= Hiram Lodge|-|v|-|MJ|MJ= Hermione Lodge}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |CS|CS= Hermosa Lodge| | | |JJ|JJ= Veronica Lodge| | |}} :Nota: le linee orizzontali tratteggiate indicano la parentela confermata fuori dal matrimonio. Curiosità Galleria |-|Screenshot della prima stagione= Screenshot della prima stagione Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers and Hermione.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers welcomes Veronica.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Hermione and Veronica at Pembrooke.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Hermione Veronica Sweetwater.jpg Season 1 Episode 2 A Touch Of Evil Veronica with Hermione at pop's shoppe.jpg Season 1 Episode 2 A Touch of Evil Hermione's new look.png Season_1_Episode_4_The_Last_Picture_Show_Hermione_and_Veronica.png Season_1_Episode_4_The_Last_Picture_Show_Veronica_Hermione_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_6_Faster,_Pussycats!_Kill!_Kill!_Hermione_explaining_to_Veronica_the_kiss.png Season_1_Episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Hermione_Veronica_1.png Season_1_Episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Hermione_Veronica_2.jpg Season_1_episode_7_In_a_Lonely_Place_Hermione_Veronica_3.jpg Season_1_Episode_8_The_Outsiders_Hermione_Veronica.jpg Season_1_Episode_8_The_Outsiders_Hermione_Veronica_2.jpg Season 1 Episode 9 La Grande Illusion Hermione and Veronica (2).PNG Season 1 Episode 9 La Grande Illusion Veronica Hermione.PNG Season_1_Episode_10_The_Lost_Weekend_Hermione_learns_the_truth.png Season_1_Episode_10_The_Lost_Weekend_Veronica_and_Hermione_at_home.png Season_1_Episode_11_To_Riverdale_and_Back_Again_Hermione_and_Veronica_together.png Season_1_Episode_11_To_Riverdale_and_Back_Again_Hermione_vs_Veronica.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_and_Veronica_at_hotel.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_crying_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_crying_2.png |-|Screenshot della seconda stagione= Screenshot della seconda stagione RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-89-Veronica-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-91-Hermione-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-145-Hermione-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-146-Veronica-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-42-Veronica-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-43-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-44-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-72-Hermione-Hiram-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-115-Hermione-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-116-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-127-Hermione-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-135-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-04-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-05-Hermione-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-37-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-38-Betty-Veronica-Hiram-Hermione-Archie-Jughead.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-42-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-90-Veronica-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-91-Veronica-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-97-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-120-Hiram-Veronica-Archie-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-137-Veronica-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-13-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-98-Hermione-Hiram-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x06-Death-Proof-139-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-56-Hermione-Hiram-Veronica.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-95-Hiram-Hermione.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-114-Veronica-Hermione-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-115-Hermione-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-147-Hermione-Hiram.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-96-Hiram-Hermione-Veronica.png Note